The Royals of darkness takes over Hogwarts
by Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter
Summary: Lady Hecate asks Night rider to sen two Royals to help the wizarding world with the upcoming war against Voldemort. I really suck at summaries. Rated T just in case. Takes place in 5th year and is AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own the PJO series, Harry Potter series, nor do I own the character Salvatore Moriah, he belongs to wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch. I only own Cambria Pettis. This is AU, the final battle take place in 5th year in the beginning of October, two days before the Battlle of Hogwarts takes place. TThey killed all the horxcuses beside Nagini, including Harry**

**Cambria's POV::**

Salvatore Moriah and I was in the meeting room, NIght rider, the boss of The Royals, just returned from Camp Hal-Blood, and Night rider told Salvatore and I to go straight to the meeting room while she appoints a temparaily General and Liuetenant. Salvatore and I was seared at two different round tables, there was another round table between us. Things had been awkward between us since Ashlan "Digi" Hart, told Salvatore I had a crush on him, we would just say 'hi' and 'bye' to each other, with one of us blushing. I can honestly say I hate it, there is always this awkward air around us and people around us can feel it too.

Salvatore was in his chair, leaning on the back two legs, with his feet up on the table, his long wavy metallic silver hair was in his face, he pushed it back behind his right ear, he looked over at me, I blushed and looked some where else. He must think I'm so pathetic, Iknow he doesn't like me, I mean he can have any girl he wants, he wouldn't want to be with a Aphrodite gil. Everyone thinks the Aphrodite kids only care about their looks, it's true about most of us, besides me, I don't even like the color pink like that, and I could care less about how I look. Granted I may be my moms favorite, but it's only because I'm different than the others, that's what my mom likes, I can't help that.

The meeting room door opened up to reveal Night rider, she had her helmet off, her long black hair wasn't messy at all. Sal and I stood up from our seats, "My Lady," we both said together.

"You may sit,"Night rider said, takin a seat near the door, after we sat down, she began to talk again. "I know you two are wondering why I have told you to come to the meeting room." We both nodded our heads, but didn't say anything. "Lady Hecate is worried about the hidden society she created in Britain. In three days there will be a major war ath their school called, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lady Hecate and I want you two to help them, once the war ends we still want you to stay at Hogwarts just in case another problem rises. After we finish here I'm going to need you two to pack you bags and I personally will take you to the airport. Once you get to the airport in England a very tall and large man weit a big bushy beard name Rubeus Hagrid will take you to the school."

She looked between Salvatore and I, smiling. "In your rooms, on top of your beds is a suitcase, inside those suitcases are a new helmet and armor, both ate titanium, that will repel spells and send them back to whom ever sent them your way. There is also a communication device that Lord Hephaestus made just in case you two split up, new weapons. With your new weapons you both can summon you peagus, only for battle purposes. You can take what ever you like and pack them in the suitcase. You both will be staying together in separate bedrooms and bathrooms. The students at Hogwarts will not know your real name, they will only know your Royal names, Tornado and the both of you can bring your wolves, you'll be flying first class and no your wolves can't sit with you, lucky for us they will look like small dogs in their mist form, once you step inside Hogwarts grounds they will look like wolves. Before I forget in your suitcase is a jar, inside the jars are blessings from Lady Hecate and I, and you still have to do your training. Any questions?" 

"Will I still be able to see my little sister at the end of each month?"Salvatore askes, he had a pleading look in his eyes.

Night rider smiled at Sal, "Of course you will, with my blessing you can."

"Thank you my Lady,"Salvatore bowed his head.

"You have twenty minutes to get packed, your plane leaves in a hour,"NIgth rider told us, when she stood, we stood up also. She walked out first, followed by Salvatore then me.

Salvatore and I was walking side by side in awkward silence, as always, this would be better if Ashlan didn't tell him how I feel about him. We walked out the double door, Salvatore went right to the boys living quarters and I went to the left, to the girls living quarters. Everbody was out on the running trails, so I mad it quickly to my room, whic always took me forever, because everybody be taking their precious time.

Just as NIght rider said there was a suitcase on my bed, I opened it up and started putting my picture frames, photo album, jewelry, shoes, and clothes in it. I looked around my room to see if I was missing anything, I went threw my draws, under my bed, then between my masteress, I got everything I need in my suitcase,

Thirty minutes later, Salvatore and I was boarding the plane, Night rider just left when they told us we can board the plane. She was reciting what she told us in the meeting room all over again, just in case we forgot something.

**Salvatore's POV::**

We have thirty minutes until we land in the England airport, Cambria is still sleeping on my shoulder. I looked down and chuckled to myself, Cam look like a baby when she's sleep, her cheeks gets all chubby, her mouths parts open a little bit, dare I say it's adorable, well I dare, it's adorable but don't tell her I say that. A strand of her hair in her face and I moved it behind her ear and looked forward again.

I know Cambria likes me and I like her too, but I really don't know how to ask her and every time I try, I clam up, which just leaves this big air of awkwardness between us. I know she's thinking I don't like her because I didn't say anything when Ashlan told almost everybody that Cam like me, I just walked back to the boys living quarters, ignoring the laughs, I felt so bad. I like her alont, Cambria is different from the other girls I know, she's not the typical Aphrodite girls. She doesn't mind getting dirty, she doesn't care what she wears as long as she's comfortable, she's fine. When she fights it's like you watching two of friends playing Mortal Kombat, the waythey fight with their friends and weapons, that's her. When she fights and go into battle she changes her appearance, which is scary, she changes her hair to a choppy black hair that's to her shoulders, and changes her eyes to pitch black with speck of red, she can be veryy imitadting, when she fights. She's only uses her hands and body, I guess she gets that from her dad, Anthony Pettis. When she gets in the zone people shy away from her, she tends to be very violent.

Then there's another side of her, she is always laughing and smiling when she's around her friends, Cambria and her friends always do something crazy, like they was hanging upside down from tree branches and was blowing bubbles, two weeks ago.

When we go to the front of the airport we saw the guy who must be Hagrid, for one he looks like what Night rider described and secondly he had our Royal names written on a medium size cardboard. We both put our hoods up and looked down at the ground, we don't want him to see our faces, making our way towards him, glancing up once in the while making sure we don't run into anybody.

"Are ye Tornado and Vada?"He asked us, we both nodded and he continued talking. "I take bot of yous to Diagon Alley to get your stuff for school then we can head on to Hogwarts." He turned around and walked out the doors and we followed him out of the airport.

**Harry's POV::The Next Day**

It was breakfast time and the the food didn't appear on the table just yet and everyone was growing restless and complaining loudly, especially Ron, who has a black pit of a stomach. Many people are edgy lately, the war would be starting in two days, that's on a friday, the Slytherins are cockier than ever, they think they are going to win this war but they are sadly mistaken. The light side will prevail and the wizarding world will finally be free from Voldemort, which no would complain about besides the Pureblood idiots but they don't count.

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the owl podium and everyone in the Great Hall grew quiet instantly, besides the Slytherins, who booed the grew quiet. "I know you all are very hungry, but we have two new students today, but there will be no sorting, they will sit a the Gryffindor table for their stay. Please give a warm welcome to Tornado and Vada."

Okay what type of names are those? The first name, Tornado, is the weird one, Vada seems more like a nickname instead of a first name. The Great Hall doors opened up and many people gasped, while the Slytherins bust out laughing at what they was wearing. The one on the left was about 5'8 in height, he or she had on a titanium helmet and armor, a gray long sleeve shirt, black pants, black gloves with running black shoes. On his or she left was a black wolf with yello eyes, who look like it was sizing everybody up. The one on the right was about 5'2 in height, he or she also had on a titanium helmet and armor, a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, black gloves and black boots. On his or her right was a white wolf with sky blue eyes, it was baring it's teeth at us, with a low growl coming from it's mouth.

I really can't tell which one is Tornado or Vada, they both look a like they are nobody to mess with. They both sat on the end of the table, they pressed a button on their helmets that opened up to a mouth piece so they can eat. I wonder who these new kids are and why are they wearing armor?

**A/N:I hope you guys like it. Review are nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Sorry if this is short, I wanted to get this out before Hurricane Irene hits NJ**

**Salvatore's POV:**

Can you believe we have to go to classes today? Have they ever heard of jetlag? I have it so bad, I'm so freaking tired, it doesn't make any sense, I may snap on a couple of people today, if I get into trouble I just blame it on the jetlag. When breakfast was over, Cambria and I followed some guy with messy black hair with glasses, a red headed boy with freckles and a girl with busy brown hair, to the dungeons for Potions. The whole walk down there was silent, I know why Cambria's quiet, but these guys could've talked if they wanted to. I looked over at Cambria who was playing with her hands, locking around nervously, I know she hates wearing helmets since she's partically blind in her left eye, she haves a scar near her nose that goes digaonally into her hairline, no one asks her what happened. I placed my hand on her left shoulder to let her know I'm here, she looked up at me and nodded her head, I hope she know what I mean.

"Who's Tornado?" The boy with the red hair blurted out, then the tips of his ears turned red, probably in embarassment.

"I am," I answered, looking at him, which made him turn away from me. "Who are you three?"

'"Hermione Granger," the bushy headed girl spoke first.

"Harry Potter," messy black hair boy said nexted then flatten his hair over his scar. Okay, I really could care less if you have a scar or famous.

Finally the red head spoke up, still blushing, "Ron Weasley."

"Cool, now we know each others name," Cambria said in her robotic voice, I chuckled in my robotic voice. She looked up at me and shook her head, while patting my head, then hurried up and removed it, I know she's blushing now, so am I.

When we walked into the classrom, Cambria and I sat together, she was on the left and I was o n the right, near the aisle. People was talking loudly to their neighbors and people behind them. Out of no where everyone grew quiet, creepy, a dude with shoulder length black hair that look greasy, that really needs a good washing a couple of times, walked in, looking like a over grown bat.

"Turn to page 116, read then answer the questions, that is all, "he spoke, he walked towards his desk, turned around and looked at everybod. "Stay quiet or you'll have detention for a week, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Cambria and I said together, we was taught to respect our elders no matter what, unless they are bad, then I could care less about respecting you, if you are trying to kill me. Everyone nodded their heads, the professor nodded his head towards us, then walked to his sit and sat in it.

-WARNING: THERE IS CUSSING BELOW-

When lunch came around, Cambria was trying to calm me down, not even her rubbing my is working, which did feel good. This ferret looking fucker who goes by the name of Draco Malfoy, had the nerve to talk shit, Cambria may have not cared or act like she doesn't, but I'm not beat for that bullshit. I just wanted to punch him right dead in the face, but Cam pulled me away from him and his butt ugly friends.

"Calm down, Tor," she said, she reached for my hand and squeesed it. "Don't worry about him Tor, I think he's going to be fighting with those Death Eaters guys that Hagrid told us about."

I looked down at her and squeezed her hand back, "I hope so, I'm just going to knock him out cold." I'm still aware that we are still holding hands, but I didn't pull away or say anything.

"Only you," she laughed, pulling her hand away from my mines, I frowned to my self, but didn't say nothing. "Don't do nothing now thoughm we don't want to embarass the Gods and especially Night rider and Lady Hecate."

"Your right," I sighed out loud.

"I'm always right," she laughed once again. "Most of the time I'm right." I'm so glad that there is now awkward air around us now, because I just may suffocate from it.

We walked inside the Great Hall and once again everyone grew quiet. What is up with people growing quiet every time we enter the room? We are just normal half-bloods who just happen to be wearing helmets and armor, which is totally normal for us. I guess I just answer my own question then, we're wear helmets and armor and they are not use to that, plus we are walking around with wolves. We walked to the Gryffindor table, sat on the same edge we did at lunch, pressed the button on our helmets so we can eat lunch, before we ate we scraped some food in a small jar that had fire in it and said Night rider's godly name and our parents name also.

**Cambria's POV:**

The school day finally end it and I'm so freaking happy, I can't believe how tired I am, Sal pratically fell asleep on my shoulder in History of magic class, I had to make sure his helmet didn't fall off while he was sleeping. The whole day Sal was trying to find that Malfoy character and when he did, I had to drag him away every time for he won't do something stupid that would lead him to being kicked out of the Royals and I know he doesn't want that.

Salvatore and I was on our way to our living quarters and I had a feeling we was being followed, we had two ways into getting into our living area, one, saying the Royals motto, which is a lot, or a hand scan, that Lord Hepheastus put up for us, that only allowed Sal and I to enter. "Tornado use the other way to get in," I told him, looking around to see who was following us, I didn't see anybody, but that won't stop me from being catious. "Open the door up just enough for me and you to enter."

He took off his glove of his right hand and pressed it against the scan, the door creaked opened, Sal opened it up a little and he and I squeezed threw the small crack. Once we got in, I didn't feel like we was being watched, plus if someone did enter our living area they would be exposed whether they are wearing a invisible hat or anything. Everything in our common room, dining room and kitchen was white and gold, so is the hallway leading to our rooms.

"I guess I see you tomorrow then," Salvatore said, taking off his helmet, running his fingers threw his hair, I did the same.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, walking ahead of him to my bedroom door, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around and saw Sal looking down at me.

He kissed me on my cheek, blushed the turned around and walked towards his door, he turned around and looked at me. "Good night Cam."

"Good night, Tor," I said, blushing, I opened up by bedroom door and walked in.

**A/N:I hope you guys like the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Disclaimer in the first chapter, and I also don't own Snickers, unfortunatly, I love those**

**Cambria's POV:**

I woke up with someone pounding on my door, I groaned, turned over on to my stomach and placed my pillow over my head to drown out pounding. "BOOM. BOOM. BOOM." I groaned once again and rolled out of bed, I slowly mad my way towards the door, when I opened it up I saw Salvatore only in his boxers, I tried my hardest not to lick my lips as I looked at his abs.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked me. _**Don't you got a clock in your room?**_, I thought to myself.

"No. Why?" I questioned, this better be good, I was in a very good sleep. I leaned against the door frame and closed my eyes, listening to his voice.

"It's lunch time," he stated, I opened up my eyes, which were wide, I can't believe we slept that long. "Go on and get dressed and I meet you in the living room."

"But I don't want to," I whined, closing my eyes again.

He chuckled, "You have too, Professor Dumbledore may have something important to say about the war tomorrow, I don't think you want to miss that."

"You can go, then when you get back you can tell me what he said,"I yawned, not bothering to open up my eyes.

"You have to go, I may forget somethings,"he told me, I opened up my eyes and saw him smirking at me.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it,"I stated, crossing my arms across my chest, with a slight frown on my face.

"I don't expect you to,"he laughed, he walked back towards him room, turned around to look at me and winked, then he walked in and closed the door behing.

What they hell is this? Is he sending me some signals? Probably not, he probably just want to lead me on, he going to ask me out then a week or two later dump me in front of everybody. I would know since some of my siblings do that all the time, and it's down right cruel, I would never do that to someone, I don't know how the others could do it and not be upset about it when they see what they do to the person once they broke up with them, especially in front of everybody. That's why I don't hang out with my half siblings, I usually hang out with the other people around the Royal camp, I do get picked on when new members come in, because they see me as another Aphrodite kid until I whip out my sword and press it near their throat to draw a little blood, I have to earn my rep some how, don't I?

I don't know when I started liking Salvatore, I think it was when I was at the archery range, and I was sucking as usual, I felt a pair of arms around my waist then I heard his voice in my ear and he asked me if I wanted help, so of course I said yes. You know I had to turn around to see who this guy was, I don't want it to be some butt ugly guy that I'm flirting with, I'm not shallow I'm just saying, Salvatore was so fucking sexy, his metallic silver hair was in a ponytail by the nape of his neck, his silver eyes was boring into my sapphire blue eyes. He gave me a small smile and introduced his self to me, with him just saying that I almost melted into his arms, I was still aware of the fact that his arms was still around my waist, I didn't mind that at all, I don't know who would. For the last six months he will teach me archery if we are there at the same time, but that all ended about a month ago when my so called 'best friend' Ashlan decided to tell him in front of everybody that I had a crush on him. He walked away after she told him, I guess you can say I was heart broken but mainly embarassed, after she told him I liked him and he walked away, people started laughing at me, I even heard Ashlan laugh, what type of friend is that? Not a very good one I can tell you that. I stopped talking to her after that, it wasn't about how she told Salvatore I liked him in front of everybody, it was because she laughed also, she's suppose to tell them not to laugh and threaten them, but she didn't do that, I felt so betrayed, I would of never do that to her. I guess you see who your real friends are in the end, because she sure is no friends of mines, I don't know if I ever want to be friends with her again, I guess time will tell, huh.

I closed my bedroom door, I slowly made my way to the bathroom to take a hot showe, hopefully that'll wake me up and I won't be that tired when I finished. I'm also hungry, I know we won't make it to lunch, I guess grab something from the kitchen before we leave to head to our classes, I think we have Defences Against the Dark Arts.

Forty five minutes later I was making my way towards the living room, I would of been out sooner but I felled asleep in the shower, that how tired I was. I know for a fact that Salvatore is already in the living room waiting on me, probably thinking typical Aphrodite girl to take long in the shower, I can't help that I fell asleep. Before I walked into the living room I made a 'b' line towards the kitchen to get a snack bar or something, that can hold me over until dinner comes around. I grabbed two Snickers, yes, I was so happy when I opened the cabinet and they were the first things I saw, then I grabbed another for Salvatore, I don't know if he had anything to eat, which I hope he did since I took so long. When I walked into the living room, Sal automatically stood up and cocked a eyebrow when he saw me, and I blushed, we was pratically dressed the same but with different colors. Salvatore had on a black hoodie, that was up, covering his hair, with dark jeans, a light gray undershirt, black running shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a silver bandana that was covering his nose and mouth. I had on a black hoodie, my hood was up also, with weird and creepy sapphire blue eyes in the back, that seems to penatrate(sp?) into your soul, to bad it doesn't that would be so cool, denim skinny jeans, a white undershirt, black combat boots with silver studs, black fingerless gloves, and a sapphire blue bandana that also covered my nose and mouth.

"We match, only with different colors," Salvatore laughed, which caused me to blush. "Are you ready?"

"Not really, I'm still tired," I yawned. "Oh, I got you a Snickers."

"Thanks," he grabbed the candy bar from my hand and pilled the wrapper back. "How many did you get?"

"Two," I stated simply, I don't see what the big deal is.

"How come you get two and I only got one?" He pouted. "I'm a growing man, Cambria, I need to have more." With that being said, he marched off into the kitchen to get another one, probably two more since he's a 'growing man'. I looked where he was standing at and shook my head and smiled a little bit. "Alright, lets go and get this day over and done with."

"Can't we just stay in here," I groaned, I want to go to sleep for crying out loud.

He tapped me on the nose, "Nope, as much as I like to, we can't, something might happen today and we aren't even there."

"FINE," I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, and stormed out the living area and out into the hall that was deserted.

Sal and I walked side by side, with him on my right, as we got closer to the Great Hall we started seeing a lot of kids coming out of the Great hall, I guess lunch just ended, damn, I though we was going to be late for a couple of classes, I guess luck is not on my side right now. As we started weaving in out of the crowds, Sal and I got split up, a few seconds later we found each other. He grabbed my hand and intertwine our fingers together, it was a wonderful feeling, added by how he was looking into my eyes while he did it and of course I was blushing as always, I really need to get that under control, it is getting way out of the hand. He pulled me by his side and we pushed threw the crowd, we was looking for Harry, Hermione and Ron, who haves DADA with us, for we won't get lost trying to find our way to the classroom.

Two minutes later we finally found them, they was the head of the crowd, Sal and I was still holding hands, I didn't realize that until Sal squeezed the hell out of my hand, I hope he didn't break any of my fingers.

"Where was you guys earlier?"Harry asked us, he looked down at our hands and a blush crept up on his face.

"Sleeping," Sal answered, still holding my hand. "Jetlag is a bitch."

"Oh, I forgot all about jetlag," Hermione said, with her eyes open wide. "I should of known that when you two was pratically asleep in History of Magic."

"If he made it more exciting I wouldn't have fallen asleep," Sal said, rolling his eyes. I bumped him in the shoulder, he looked down at me, bringing his ear closer to my mouth.

"Be nice," I whispered in his ear.

"I will Vada," he sighed, then looked back Harry, Hermione and Ron. "So... are we going to class or what."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything, Sal can be such a ass sometimes, but he wouldn't be himself if he wasn't a ass. We followed them to the class that seemed to be taking forever to get to, plus everyone in front of us was walking slow as hell, like can you please move faster, I might fall asleep on the stairs at how slow we're moving.

When we got to the classroom Sal and I was still holding hands, the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet and once again the whole class was talking to their friends very loudly. Sal and I went to find a extra table to sit at, he didn't want us to separate just in case something happens inside the class, I tried my hardest not to snort at that. We finally found a seat in the back of the front of the classroom, the teacher still didn't come in the classroom yet, for all this Sal and I could of been late for class and he or she wouldn't know it.

Finally the teacher came in, what is this some pratical joke? If so this shit is funny as hell, this chick look like a freaking toad, OMG, her mother or father must be a fucking toad, it haves to be, no human can produce such a child if they didn't have sexual intercourse with a toad. This chick also have the nerve to wear pink, I tried not to laugh, I can just picture my siblings becoming angry because some ugly thing is wearing their favorite color, OMG, this is so priceless. Sal looked over at me and his face was all red from trying not to laugh, a few times I hear him let out a chuckle then cut it off once he thought it would get out of control.

"Hello class,"she said in a sickly sweet voice. Gah, I hope she's not teaching for long, I hope she's in the war for a can injure her or something, I don't know if I can take her any longer and she only been in the classroom for two minutes.

"Good morning," a few people said, Sal and I was one of them.

"That won't just due," she tutted at us, huh this chick won't shut her ugly toad like mouth up. "I want everyone to say 'Good morning Professor Umbridge'." Power hungry much.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," everybody in the classroom said together, Sal and I's was strained though, this chick is freaking crazy as fuck.

"That's much better," she smiled at all of us. "Now turn to page five in your books and begin to read and answer the questions at the end."

Are you fucking serious? This is more boring than History of Magic class, I'm so going to injure that bitch if I see her, I don't care what side she's backing, that bitch is going down. Sal and I flicked opened our books and began to read, once in a while he would bump my shoulder and roll his eyes at Umbridge then read again.

It was finally dinner which means after this I can go take a shower then I can go to sleep, yay, I'm so excited, you just don't know how excited I am right now. Salvatore and I sat with Hermione, Ron and Harry, also with a round face boy name Neville Longbottom, but Sal called him Shlongbottom behind his back, a boy who look like he just set his clothes on fire name Seamus Finnigan, beside Seamus was a African-American boy name Dean Thomas.

"So what's your guys real names?"Hermione asked, I hope she doesn't honestly think we are going to tell them that just yet, she must be out of her damn mind.

"My real name is Red Vines,"I said, Salvatore chocked on his mash potatoes next to me. I patted him on the back and he glared at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking 'Red Vines',"Sal said, cocking a eyebrow at me, then he turned towards Hermione. "The name is Noble Barnes."

I chocked on my turkey that I had in my mouth, wow he switched it around, it would of been weird if he said 'My name is Barnes & Noble', that would've been so awkward. Everyone that heard us, looked at us like we was crazy, we are not crazy, I repeat, we are not crazy, we just have our weird moments, that's all.

When dinner was over, Professor Dumbledore told the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to stay behind while the Slytherins can head back to the dungeons. Once the last Slytherin left, Professor Dumbledore did a spell, I don't know what for, he walked towards the owl podium and everyone in the Great Hall grew quiet. "As you all know the war will be starting tomorrow," everyone nodded their head. "Tomorrow at breakfast we be having a group of people coming to help the light side out." At that everbody in the hall began to cheer, hey what about us? "Ah, yes, will Vada and Tornado please stand up," we did as we was told. "These two will be leading us into battle tomorrow, now don't underestimate them, looks can be deciving. You two may sit down."

After that little speech he told us to get some sleep because we are going to need, Sal and I made our way to our living quarters and once again I felt like we was being followed. "Tornado, use your hand, we being followed again." I said, I turned around to see if I can see anybody, but I didn't see no one. Instead of forgetting about it, I decided to look around a bit, I looked in every nook and cranny and didn't see or hear anybody. I walked back towards the door, Sal didn't scan his hand yet until I was right behind him. Once again he opened the door with a little crack for us to get between, and once again I felt like we wasn't being followed or watched. What the freak is that all about? Sal and I took our bandanas off, we walked towards our bedroom doors, he walked up towards me and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night Cami," he whispered in my ear.

"Night Tor," I said, he looked into my eyes then he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead again, he walked to his door, walked in and closed it right behind him. I pressed my back against my door, closed my eyes and let out a sigh, then opened my eyes. I opened my bedroom door, walked in and closed it right behind me.

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own Red Vines, Shlongbottom or Barnes & Nobles. Who do you guys think is watching them?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the first chapter, but if you don't know, I don't own the PJO series or the HP series, Salvatore Moriah, he belongs to wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch and I still don't own Snickers. I also don't own Evil day(Set, from the Kane Chronicles) I only own Cambria. wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch I've been in a cupboard underneath some stairs, lol**

**Salvatore's POV:**

My alarm in the morning is a very strong gust of wind knocking me off my bed, which is awesome but sucks at the time, why couldn't I have a normal alarm clock, like other people. I groaned as I got up from my seat, today is the day, the battle is finally here, I couldn't wait, I want to get this over and done with for I can have a some what normal school life right now, with Cami. I walked into the bathroom and decided to take a nice hot shower, once I took my boxers off and stepped in the shower, I hurried up and jumped out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way towards Cambria room, I had to make sure she's up. I banged on her door for a few seconds until her door opened and her head popped out, her light brown hair was, she must've been in the shower, oops.

"Yeah?"it came out like a question.

"I just wanted to make sure you was up, that's all,"I said, scratching my head.

She looked at me then blushed, "Umm... yeah, I'm up. I see you in the living room." She blushed once more then closed her door. I walked back into my bedroom then into the shower, I need to look good when we show everybody what we fully look like when we reveal ourselves when we win this war.

Cambria and I exited our rooms the same time with our helmets tucked underneath our arms, she gave me a nervous smiled and I smiled back at her. She walked into the kitchen and I stayed in front of the door, waiting for, she came back with four Snickers in her hands, she handed me two. We both put on our helmets and made our way to the Great Hall, I wonder if the Slytherins are in there or if they are out there with their good for nothing parents. Cambria is really nervous, her hands was shaking, I grabbed her hand and interwine our fingers together, she looked at me and I knocked our helmets together, and she began to laugh. When we walked into the Great Hall the Slytherin table was pratically empty, oh once we win this thing I'm so going to make their lives a living hell, I can't stand traitors, and once again people in the Hall grew quiet, it's getting very annoying. There was another table filled with older people, some of which must be related to Ron because they all have flaming red hair like him. Cambria and I sat down with Ron, Hermione and Harry, everyone looked nervous, I don't blame them, you may have one of your closest friends taking away from you at any moment, I understand that.

When breakfast was over fourth years and below left the hall and went to their own common rooms, the rest of us stayed behind to fight. Professor Dumbledore stood up at the owl podium and everyone grew quiet, "I don't have very much to say, but I let Tornado and Vada say something, before we start."

Cami and I made our way to the owl podium, she motioned me to speak first, damn what the hell am I going to say. "Umm, We are going to kick some Death Eaters ass and it's going to be totally awesome."That got almost everybody smiling or laughing, that's good. "Serously though, we going to kick some ass, we going to show those Death Eaters that we not just going to take there mess sitting down, that will fight back. On a side note though, why are they called Death Eaters? I didn't know we fighting people who eat dead people, they're disgusting, like really who eats dead people? Anyway back to what I was saying earlier, we got this war in the bag. Don't get me wrong there will be some deaths, they will be honored, they died a hero, to make it a better life for the little kids who are not even born yet. We show those Death Eaters and Voldykins that they don't mess with us. Umm.. that's about it. So lets kick some ass." I bowed my head and stepped towards Cami and lowered my voice, "How did I do?"

"You did good,"she chuckled. "I like your Death Eaters rambling."

"I'm glad that I can please you,"I smiled to myself. "Come on, let's summon our pegasuses(**I don't know what you call them)**."

We walked to the center of the hall, we pulled out a summoning swords and started to chant, I'm not going to tell you because you will try to steal ours, when we was finished I said Gus, my pegasus, and Cami said Evil day. Coming up from the ground was our pegasus, Gus is gray with white spots, he's very speedy, we get along with it extremely well. Cambrias is a black with red eyes, he can breath out fire, those two are a like when they are in battle.

"Hey did you change your hair?"I asked her.

"Yup,"she said popping the 'p'.

Evil day and Gus bent down, so we are able to climb up on their backs, once we got on top they stood up straight, I pressed my sword to my wrist and it turned into a wristband, I thought of my bow and arrows and then I felt them on my back. Cambria didn't have hers out, she probably do it before we start the battle. Everyone was looking at us in shock, they couldn't believe what we just did, I know, we're awesome like that. We made our way to the doors and waited for everyone to be behind us, when they did, Cambria mumbled something and the Great Hall doors opened up.

The long walk to the front of the school was silent, when we got to the front of the school we saw those Death Eaters people, they're a lot of them, put I could care less, once you kill off Volykins, and his top people the rest will be cowards and run away, but we nedd to get all of them. There was about 100 feet away from them, everyone was staring each other down, out of the corner of my eye I saw Cambria take out he twin celestial bronze sword and began to twirl them around.

"What's up?"I asked her.

"Come on lets just storm at them and get this shit done and over with,"she answered, she growled that out. "I have a feeling that Voldyness is going to give a very long and boring speech and I don't want to here it."

"Alright,"I shrugged my shoulder, I pulled out my bow and a arrow. "Let's kick some ass."

We motioned our pegasuses to move forward, everyone behind us, stood there, as we neared, I saw some pale dude with slit red eyes and no nose, I guess this must be Voldykins, I save him for Professor Dumbledore, I shot a arrow at some person with mousy black hair, Cambria charged into the crowd and fucked up some people wands, cutting the in half. That's when the battle and I was instantly separated, sometimes I will see her fighting somebody then she'll disappear.

It was twenty minutes later when Voldemort was killed, I didn't see it happern, but I knew because some crazy chick with crazy black hair screamed his name, maybe it's his girlfriend, or fuck buddy, I don't know. I started to look around for Cambria, but I didn't see, I was getting worried, while moving threw the crowd I will stab someone, and help people out. When I finally spotted Cambria she was in a circle, with people from the light side and some of the dark side looking at her, she was fighting that crazy chick. She had her sword in her hand and they both was walking around each other, never taking their eyes off one another. Cambria made the first move, she cut the crazy chick wand in half, the crazy chick looked outrage and I can tell Cami was smiling, she advanced on the crazy chick, she put the hilt of her sword into her face and the crazy chick fell down. Cami pressed her sword towards her throat, drawing some blood, I won't go into detail how Cami killed that crazy chick, let's just say her head was missing from her body.

People started celebrating, I walked towards Cambria, tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around, we both took off our helmets, her hair was light brown now, her eyes is now sapphire blue, she smiled at me and I smiled back. I don't know what came over me, so don't ask me, I hugged her tightly and pressed my lips to hers, I wrapped my hands around her waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck and deepen the kiss, she parted her mouth a little, yeah we frenched.

We pulled away from each other, and I was very aware of people looking at us, "There are things that go bump in the night.-"

She smiled at me, "that's usually us, kicking ass as usual." She looked up at me and I kissed her again, people clapping and celebrating in the back, I just ignored them.

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter, wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch, I put your favorite quote in. For HarryPotter4life7, thanks for reviewing here's a dozen chocolate chip cookies for you. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) and for you wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch 2 dozen cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::), here's a dozen and here's the other dozen(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the previous chapter, this chapter might be short, so please don't be mad at me**

**Cambria's POV::**

I can't believe he kissed me, not just once, but twice, this is the best day ever, like wow. When he pulled away from me after the second kiss, he grabbed my hand and intertwine our fingers together. We walked towards the Great Hall in silence, it was a very comfortable silence, I didn't mind it at all. When we got to the hall, the tables was full, including the Slytherins, when we walked in instead of silence there was applause, I smiled and Sal bowed, someone is in their arrogant mood today.

"Everybody, I introduce you to Cambria Pettis and Salvatore Moriah," Dumbledore smiled down at us, then looked back up. "With that being said, a toast to those who passed away to early." We left our goblets up and toasted to them, a sipped some of apple juice. "Now let the feast begin."

The feast was great, a whole lot of food, Ron loved that, that boy haves a endless stomach, he can eat anything and still be hungry, Harry is not that food crazy like Ron. Everyone was eating in silence, while others was talking to their friends or their the person sitting next to them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tor and I was eating in silence, I hate it, why can't anybody say something.

"So do you two go out?"Hermione blurted out, then blushed when she realized what she said.

Salvatore and I both blushed, "No,"we said together, then blushed again.

"That was just a we won kiss,"Salvatore explained, I nodded my head in agreement.

"I don't think it was, you both kissed again,"Ron said, after he swallowed the was in his mouth. "You probably just like each other, that's all if you don't go out."

Sal and I both blushed redder and was stumbling over our words, saying that we are just friends, we don't like each other like that, man was this embarassing. When I said I wish someone could talk, I didn't talk about Sals and I weird behind relationship, hell, I don't even know about Sals and I relationship right now, if you know, tell me, because I would love to know what's going on.

Lunch was over and Sal he's heading back to our room, I told him that I'm hanging out with Hermione and Ginny, but I be back before dinner so we can walk together, he kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I can so get use to this.

**Salvatore's POV:**

Cambria was going to the Black Lake with Hermione and Ginny, Ron and Harry asked me if I wanted to hang out but I told them not right now, I needed to take a nap, maybe tomorrow I will. I decided use the hand scan, because I feel like someone is watching me, what the fuck? I opened it up a little and slid threw, I slammed the door behind me and made my way to my room, when I was walking to my door, I saw that Cami bedroom door was half open. She wasn't going to back anytime soon, she won't know if I took a look around her room, to see what it looks like. I pushed her door open and saw that her room was neat compared to mines, which looked like a tornado hit it, I looked around and was about to leave when I saw a picture on her night stand next to her bed. I picked it up and looked at it, in the picture was a little baby, he or she had a lot of black hair, his or hers eyes was closed, it was really small, holding the baby was Cambira, I looked a little closer and saw that she was on a hospital bed. I didn't know she had a baby, is her little brother actually her son? Out of no where I became angry at her, how come she never told me she had a kid? I think that is something you tell someone before you date them, I know we don't date or anything but at least she should of tole me that she had a kid. I sat on her bed and just stared at the picture, I just can't comprhend that she actuall have a kid, I think everyone at camp would of noticed if she was pregnant, I know I didn't notice. I set the picture back on the night table, then I was making my way to the door, when it opened up fully, Cambria was standing there, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Why are you in my room?"She asked, looking at me then the picture. She walked over to the night stand and picked up the picture frame and held it in her hands. "Did you see this?"

"Why didn't you tell me you have a kid?"I ignored her question and asked her one instead.

"Because I don't have one,"she placed the picture back on her night stand.

"Is your little brother actually your son?"I fired another question at her.

"What? NO!,"She almost yelled, a few tears forming in her eyes. "He looked just like my mom and step dad."

"Well whose kid is that?"I pointed to the picture. "If that's not your little brother."

"That's my son,"she said, tears pouring down her face.

"I thought you said you don't have a kid,"I was getting pissed.

"I don't have one,"she yelled. "Are you fucking stupid? I lost him, he's dead in that picture, you insenstive prick. Get out of my room."

All my anger went away right then, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Get out,"she said in a deadly calm voice. "Just get out."

"No, I'm not leaving you,"I walked towards her and layed my hand on her left shoulder. "I'm not leaving you Cambria. Sit down." I guided her to the bed and help her sit down, I sat down next to her, she layed her head on my shoulder and I ran my fingers threw her hair, trying to calm her down. "Who was the dad?" I don't know why I asked that question, I know she won't answer that question.

"Ethan Nakamura,"she barley whispered.

"I thought you two didn't get along," I'm really confused, they both didn't like each other.

"We didn't,"she said. "Didn't you ever wonder why he got kicked out of the Royals for? He didn't get kicked out for no reason."

"What? What happened?"I questioned her.

**A/N:I hope you guys like it, I told you it was short**


	6. Authors note

_**Hi this is Lily's bestest friend Skylar, she won't be updating for a while, she been a car accident over the weekend and she's still in the hospital. When I went there yesterday they said she'll be able to come home on thursday but she probably won't update for a while. It wasn't Lily's fault, from what she told me, she said after she was walking home from her cousin house, it was at night, she was walking across the street, there was no cars, so she just walked, then she heard tires scretched around the corner and started going fast. So she started to run across before it got to her, but the car swerved and hit her. I don't know what's up with bad things happening my friends, first our best friend got killed by her ex abusive boyfriend, now Lily got ran over by her ex boyfriend. I'm making sure she won't land a finger on the computer until she's better, which is who knows when. Anyways I just want to let you guys know what's going on, plus she threaten to eat all my ice cream if I don't tell you won't happen to her, she doesn't want you all to think that she abdoned her stories, plus on the Grecian Coven story, she haves writers block on that one I think, I don't know, I forgot what she told me to write.**_


End file.
